chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Strauss
Tracy Strauss is a character in HEROES, she has been introduced by Superheroesfanatic-IR in the RolePlay world to be a partner to Jack Calwin , Tracy Strauss in the RolePlay world lives with Jack Calwin in their home in NY along with Mrs. Shuggles, their pet cat. Tracy is a mother with Jack's child, is married. She has been through a lot in her life, by dealing with being captured by the B26 team and trusting Nathan Petrelli which led to her capture. She now tries to live a normal life, trying to forget her past, spending time with the one's she loves. Brief History Tracy discovered she is one of three identical triplets who have all got synthetic abilities, she lived in Beverley Hills, and worked for Robert Malden, the governor of New York. After discovering her ability, to freeze objects she tried to commit suicied. Saved by Nathan Petrelli, she learned to trust him, Nathan then formed B26, which led to her capture, as she escaped with the help of Rebel, she found herself surrounded by agents, she froze the room, which led to her being froze. Emile Danko shot her as her body was washed down the drain. Now Tracy realises she has a new ability too, which allows her to turn to water, and control it. Special Abilities Tracy has two abilities, she has the abilitity to objects to ice when she touches it, but now can freeze a whole room. Tracy now can also mimic water, and produce it out of her body. With this she is virtually indestructable, as whenever she is harmed her body naturally turns to water. Tracy is still learning to control her abilities, and is under a lot of pressure as she is scared of killing people with them. Freezing / ''Cyrokenesis'' Freezing objects came to a shock to Tracy, as when she first knew about her ability, it took a life. She then tried her ability on various objects like, a rose, a glass etc. She then learned to control this ability and get use to it, but recently she is loosing focus of it. This ability has came useful to her as she has learned to defend herself with it, and freeze anything that gets in her way. With this ability she can: *Freeze any object *Handle cold temperatures *Freeze a whole room *Turn into ice herself Water manipulation and mimicry / ''Hydrokenesis'' This ability allows Tracy to turn into water, and produce water. Tracy has just got this ability and is still learning how to use it. Her body turns to water whenever she is being harmed and her emotions are connected with this power. Tracy has created water, and used it to drown people. With this ability Tracy can't be physically hurt as the damage turns to water, which she then absorbs the water back up. Using this ability is difficult but so far Tracy has learned to: *Turn into water *Create water *Manipulate water *Shoot water from her hands Family Tracy recently found out that she has three sisters, one of which she visited and found out was dead. She also found out she had a nephew too in the process. Tracy's biological mother and father died in a car accident before she was born, but wants to find out more abouther real family. *Mother - Rebecca Rosenthal *Father - Mr. Strauss *Sister - Barbara *Sister - Niki Sanders * *Nephew - Micah Sanders *Brother-in-Law - D.L. Hawkins *Brother-in-Law - Peter Petrelli *Brother-in-Law -Nathan Petrelli *Sister-in-Law - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Sister-in-Law - Pippy Grey *Husband - Jack Calwin *Son - Cody Calwin Work Tracy worked for Governor Robert Malden, for a long period of time, after her break, she went to work with Jack in the Organisation. She worked there shortly, but recently does come into work much as she has been busy with her relationship with Jack and some power problems of her own. Tracy missed her old job, and wants to find redemption, she thinks she can do that by helping people out. Asking Malden for her old job back Robert Malden the wrong impression as he let her have it, thinking that Tracy will give him sex, like she use to do in her past. Tracy wanted to get more stuck in to her job but Malden wasn't convinced and kept the offer of her job back for one thing in return. She declined the job offer, and is currently not working. More about Tracy